


The Language of Clay

by Fauxtalian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blow Jobs, Ceramics, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Don't Try This At Home, Hand Jobs, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, brief mentions of bdsm, clay slip used briefly as hand job lube, consentual hookup, hookah use, new hobbies for stress relief, somewhat hazardous presence of Clay dust, vague shade thrown at cis women and their fave clothing stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/pseuds/Fauxtalian
Summary: Hux takes home the stress from his job. For a birthday present, Phasma pays for ceramics lessons at the local clay coop. The hope was that a new, and tactile hobby would provide Hux some manner of stress relief. This ultimately backfires when Hux fails to grasp the basic fundamentals of throwing on a pottery wheel.  Can Hux's devastatingly handsome ceramics teacher, Kylo Ren, help Hux in his endeavor to learn the basic techniques of manipulating clay? Or do they both get more than they bargain for, when Kylo attempts a more hands on method of instruction...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	The Language of Clay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsModernity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsModernity/gifts), [AshGunnywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/gifts).



“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Hux cursed, as the bowl he attempted to throw collapsed in on itself, forming a useless heap on the wheel. 

Phasma, his roommate, had encouraged Hux to take up pottery when his recent health screening reported that stress from work was beginning to have a negative effect on his blood pressure. She insisted it would help him relax, allow him to take some of his pent up frustrations out on a lump of clay instead of channeling that energy into grinding his teeth. She’d even given him a voucher for a month’s worth of classes at the local Clay Cooperative as a gift for his birthday.

Ceramics was not in any way the stress relief that had been advertised. He was two lessons in, and he hadn’t managed to throw a single fucking thing on the wheel. He always endeavored to do so, but every attempt, every ball of wedged clay turned into a mess of slip and anguish at Hux’s hand. He swore again as he scraped his most recent failed attempt into his reclamation bucket.

Hux only had one more piece of prepared clay left. Everyone else in the class had departed a while ago, the others having already trimmed their leather hard pots they’d accumulated the session prior, readying them for the kiln. That was another thing Phasma had told him to entice him to attend the classes: he might be able to pick up a man here. All of his classmates were women though, and were either married or earning their undergrads. The conversation that took place between them always centered around essential oils and organic living. When they weren’t probing Hux on either his diet or workout regimen, they were inviting him out for shopping trips to _Anthropology_ or _Free People_. Hux always declined--the only Gay Best Friend he was interested in being was Phasma’s, who was herself a lesbian.

The only person left in the studio other than himself was the instructor, Kylo Ren. He was currently in the other room, loading up the kiln for the first firing. The music he was playing on the stereo was abysmal. Something from the prog genre.

“Any luck today, Hux?” Kylo asked, wandering into the studio space while pulling his shirt over his head. It was a filthy garment, one he only wore when he worked. He rinsed off the caked on clay in the sink, wringing it out to remove the sediment. It infuriated Hux that he couldn’t just do the sensible thing and take it home to wash, and exchange it for something cleaner. It was obscene of Kylo to bare his sculpted chest for the world to see at the end of each class. 

Except he didn’t ever take his shirt off when the others were around, only when Hux was the only one here. Which he was, every time. Regardless, it was still completely inappropriate.

“Don’t you own another shirt?” Hux asked, as he slammed his ball of clay onto his waiting bat. He dipped his hands into the muddy water, retrieving his sponge before endeavoring to center the mass on the spinning wheel.

“Of course I do? I don’t want to get them dirty.” Kylo shrugged.

“That’s what washing machines are for, aren’t they?” Hux argued, in a grunt. He attempted to push the clay this way and that, but the stubborn thing didn’t want to center.

“You won’t get anywhere, bullying the clay like that. You need to listen to it more, let it tell you where it wants to go,” Kylo told him while observing his form, or rather lack thereof. That was another annoying thing about Kylo: despite his impropriety with Hux, he was a very hands off verbal instructor. This would be fine if his instructions didn’t sound like they were coming from the Zen School of Ceramics.

“Well maybe if you quit with the abstract bullshit, and actually told me what I’m doing wrong, maybe I’d get somewhere.” Hux spat back in frustration. Just then he pushed the mound wrong, and the clay detached from the spinning bat, hitting the spatter shield with a dull thud.

“God damn it.” Hux lamented, looking down at the muddy mess before him. He truly was a hopeless case. His ego would have had him quitting long ago, but the class deposit was nonrefundable. Hux was unwilling to waste the money Phasma had spent on this kind gesture.

Just then, the messy bat was removed from the wheel, and replaced with a clean one with a prepared ball of clay sitting atop of it. Hux looked up to see that Kylo, in all his shirtless glory, was pulling up a stool to situate it behind Hux’s.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, alarmed by the sudden proximity. Kylo was close enough now that Hux could smell him. His scent was cleaner than expected, like clay but also with the undertones of a spicy aftershave. 

“You wanted some hands on learning, correct? Let’s do it then.” Kylo told him, taking a seat on the stool. Hux hesitated, before deciding that it was pertinent to take Kylo up on his offer, surely he would learn something from it. 

Hux was about to wet his hands to begin centering the clay, but he was stopped by Kylo’s massive hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Hux asked, turning to Kylo.

“You’re too far back from the wheel. Not to be crass, but you really need to straddle it.” 

Hux bristled at the comment, but ultimately conceded that Kylo was the expert in this. He would have to follow his instructions if he wanted to successfully throw something. If nothing else, Hux had hoped to be able to give his first completed project to Phasma, as thanks for the classes.

“Go on, scooch in.” Kylo encouraged him when Hux didn’t immediately move.

“Yes alright.” Hux complied, moving his seat far enough that his crotch was flush against the splash screen. “Like this?” Hux asked dubiously.

“Yep, you got it. Alright then-” Kylo agreed, readjusting his seat so that he was just behind Hux. He was close enough that his chest was pressing against his back. He held his muscled arms in in front of them.

“First, we gotta make sure the clay is good and stuck to the bat. Here, try it this way.” 

Hux had to admit, this was a more effective way of learning to throw. Hux found he was fumbling less, with Kylo there to show him how to hold his hands and how to apply enough pressure. The proximity was distracting though, Hux struggled to concentrate on centering the clay with Kylo’s warm arms surrounding him.

“They fancy you, you know.” Hux said conversationally as he coned the clay up, and brought it back down with his palms to achieve centering. “The undergrads, I mean. Best keep your shirt on around them, or don’t I guess, if you’re interested.” Hux wasn’t sure why he was talking about this, sure enough though, he felt as unsteady as the cone that threatened to topple over.

“Hey, pay attention, it’s getting away from you.” Kylo urged, grabbing the top on the cone and pushing it back safely into the mound.

“Also, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. I’m gay, so wouldn’t want to give them the wrong idea.” Kylo said, as blandly as though he were discussing the weather.

Before Hux could comment on that, Kylo’s chin was resting on Hux’s shoulder. Hux swallowed, was sure that the sound was audible to both of them.

“We’re almost there. Like this, Hux.” Kylo’s hands were directly over Hux’s, showing him where to put pressure. Suddenly, the mound wasn’t wobbling any more, instead it was perfectly stable and symmetrical in it’s spinning.

“Feel that? That’s what centered feels like.” Kylo told him as he moved his hands away. Hux almost regretted the loss of contact.

“I can’t believe it.” Hux said, awestruck. Never before had he managed to get it this perfect. “What do I do now? I don’t want to fuck it up.” Hux said, feeling wholly unconfident in his technique.

“Now we’re going to press your thumb down the center to create a hole. Dip your hand again. We need it really slippery for this part.” Kylo instructed, and Hux followed down to the letter. He allowed Kylo to guide his thumb down into the center of the clay with even firmness, releasing when they were still a good third away from the bottom.

“That’s enough. I want you to have plenty of space to trim.” Kylo told him. His hands were back, moving Hux’s pliant ones with slow and steady movements.

“Now this next part is nice and slow, we’re going to spread your hands to make the hole bigger. Yep just like that.” Hux noticed that Kylo wasn’t actually giving him any physical direction this time, Hux’s hands were acting of their own accord.

“Perfect. We’re almost done. No we need to thin out the walls.” Kylo said. Hux braced himself, hoping he wouldn’t fuck things up after he had gotten this far.

“Grab your sponge, you’re going to use the knuckle of your left index on the inside of the pot. Sponge goes on the outside of the pot. We are aiming for an even thickness of the wall, and you’ll adjust your pressure accordingly. You’re going to do this a couple of times, so be gentle. Okay, first one-”

Hux started at the base of the bowl, where the form would be at its narrowest, slowly he applied light pressure to the side of the pot between his hands, gently persuading the walls to thin as he pulled up. So far so good, he still had an even rim when he released. He repeated this process a few more times, eventually building up to an even thickness after the sixth pull. It wasn’t perfect, and Hux wanted to go again. Kylo’s hands stopped him.

“I wouldn’t. It’s great as it is. You can fix the imperfections when you’re trimming. Clay is much more forgiving when it’s hard.” Kylo said as he pulled off the bat, setting it aside when the wheel stopped. He grabbed at Hux’s slip covered hand when he reached for it fretfully, intertwining their fingers together.

“Thank you… for helping me.” Hux said, blushing at their proximity, Kylo’s face was so close when he turned towards him. 

“Of course. Anytime.” Kylo’s gaze flitted from Hux’s eyes to his mouth, and before he knew it, Kylo’s plush lips were pressing against his, kissing him with a lingering longing. 

Hux broke apart, taking a moment to take in Kylo's soft expression, his brown eyes gazing warmly at Hux’s before Hux stood from his stool, kicking it out of the way to stand before Kylo between his knees. Kylo’s brow furrowed in concern at the sudden movement.

“Shit, did I misinterpret something or-” Kylo began in a frazzled panic, that was before Hux took a seat in Kylo’s lap, straddling him on the stool.

“You didn’t.” Hux replied simply before resuming their kiss, pressing his mouth languidly against Kylo’s. His lips were so pliable and soft, they relented when Hux’s tongue slipped past them, enthusiastically allowing him entry into Kylo’s waiting mouth.

They spent a decent amount of time like this; Hux sitting in Kylo’s lap as they made out like teenagers in the middle of the studio, eventually they broke apart, sharing a heady breath between them.

“Was this your plan all along? Seduce me with a little one on one tutoring? Well congratulations, it worked.” Hux mused, pressing kisses down Kylo’s neck and along his collar bone.

“I swear I didn’t plan this. I was trying, ah-” Kylo sighed when Hux mouthed at a sensitive bit of skin at the base of his sternum. “Trying to work up the nerve to ask you to dinner. You’re so fucking- fucking gorgeous, I was afraid you would turn me down. I didn’t want to make the lessons awkward for you.” Kylo said, groaning as Hux sank to his knees before him. The tile flooring was uncomfortable to kneel on, but Hux had tolerated worse. 

Hux’s hands wandered to Kylo’s belt buckle, undoing it with practiced ease before attacking his fly.

“I think that this will make my lessons easier, don’t you? After all, I am a hands on learner.” Hux said as he pulled the zipper down. The legs of Kylo’s pants were splotched in dried clay, but they weren’t nearly as messy as Hux’s were. 

When Hux got Kylo’s pants undone, he was face to face with his prize: Kylo’s hard erection straining inside of his boxers. 

“I might not be very good at pottery-” Hux admitted, pulling Kylo’s boxers down to reveal his straining cock. The scent of him was musky, but also slightly spicy, just like the rest of him. “But, allow me to show you something I am good at,” Hux implored, as he mouthed up the shaft of Kylo’s cock.

“Ahh- Oh fuck.” Kylo cursed when Hux began to suck at the head, running his tongue under the underside of the tip to stimulate the frenulum.

“Have you thought about this yourself?” Kylo asked, as Hux drew up a long lick, He shrugged in response, nuzzling at the base as he looked up at Kylo.

“I guess, pretty much every time I see you. Even when you’re not hard, Your jeans don’t obscure the size of you,” Hux admitted, taking the shaft back into his mouth and working down the length. Kylo shivered at the sensation, cursed when Hux was three quarters of the way down. 

“Oh my god. How aren’t you choking?” Kylo stammered, and Hux held his breath smugly, suppressing his gag reflex even farther when he swallowed Kylo down the rest of the way. Hux allowed himself to adjust to the sensation before pulling his head back to breathe. After, he bobbed his head at a steady pace. From the sounds Kylo was making, it was an above average blow job for him.

“Oh fuck, Hux I’m gonna come. Wait- Hold on.” Kylo took hold of Hux’s jaw so that he could not descend once more. “Please, I wanna fuck you. Can I?” He panted the question.

Hux was somewhat dazed, but understood instantly, finding the idea of Kylo plowing into him on the tile floor quite agreeable. Hux nodded enthusiastically.

“C’mon. In my office.” Kylo stood, guiding Hux onto unsteady feet. The office wasn’t far, just past the kilns and through a nondescript door.

“Nice set up you got here.” Hux complemented as he worked at the buttons of his sleeveless white shirt, and kicked off his Sperry’s. The office was on the small side, but also cozy, Against the wall there was a small black leather couch, beside it was a steel shelf that housed all manner of thrown bisque-ware, on the other side of the office was Kylo’s desk, a white composite number, no doubt purchased from Ikea. He was rummaging through the desk drawers with feverish urgency. 

“What are you looking for?” Hux asked as he shed his shirt, depositing it on a pile of the floor before working on his pants.

“Lube and condoms.” Kylo told him as he searched. 

“I’ve got a condom.” Hux informed him, pulling it from his wallet before discarding his jeans on the floor beside his shirt. “Got lube?” Hux asked as he shimmied out of his boxers. He sauntered over to the couch, holding the condom between his fingers before reclining onto the leather surface, arranging himself in the most appealing way possible. Kylo hadn’t noticed yet, which was a shame. His head still behind the composite desk, searching the drawers.

“Okay, I found some petroleum Jelly. Does that work for you?” Kylo asked, finally rising from the floor. The sight of Hux had him gaping.

“I’m surprised you’re not better prepared. I’m sure it’ll do though.” Hux teased, beckoning him over with a finger.

Kylo went to him wordlessly, not taking his eyes of him as he stumbled out of his jeans and boxers. He fell to his knees before him, Kylo’s face peering over Hux’s closed knees. 

“When I hook up with people, I don’t usually bring them back here.” Kylo told him, running his hand up Hux’s pale thigh. Hux shivered as he parted his legs for Kylo, giving him an ample view of everything.

“Well perhaps that is something you should consider, should something like this happen again.” Hux said playfully as Kylo’s hands came up to grope at his torso. His hands really were huge, splayed like this they covered the entire expanse of Hux’s chest. Kylo’s fingers were callused from years of working with clay; they felt deliciously rough against Hux’s sensitive nipples. 

Hux couldn’t wait to have those fingers inside of him. 

“It probably won’t.” Kylo mumbled, nipping at the delicate skin of Hux’s inner thigh. Hux was distracted from the sensation, brows furrowing from the unpleasant revelation that this would be a one time thing. Kylo took notice of Hux’s unconscious withdrawing, quickly edifying himself.

“What I mean is, next time, I’d like to buy you dinner first. I’d bring you back to my place after that.” Kylo clarified, much to Hux’s relief. “If you wanted to, that is.”

“I would, that sounds nice.” Hux smiled, pleased by the idea. Kylo smiled too, having finally worked up the nerve to ask Hux out on a date. He had the jar of petroleum open, making his fingers slick with the slippery jelly.

“Oh I just remembered,” Kylo said, examining the jar. “Doesn’t petroleum damage latex?” His brows were drawn fretfully, loathe to put a stop to this because of pesky chemical incompatibilities.

“We’re good.” Hux reassured. “I buy polyurethane condoms. After encountering two partners with latex allergies, I’ve learned to cover my bases.”

“Oh thank fuck. Good thinking.” Kylo breathed out an airy laugh, finally allowing for his slick fingers to run up the length of his crack.

“Thank fuck indeed.” Hux agreed, amused by the turn of phrase. Hux trembled when the slick fingers circled his puckered hole.

“I do think you should learn from my example though. You are still my teacher, after all. Not sure if I’ll be able to resist the temptation to jump your bones after the students leave,” Hux insisted, biting his lip as the tip of Kylo’s middle finger breached his entrance. The feeling of Kylo’s rough skin against Hux’s tight ring of muscle was as perfect as he hoped it would be.

“We’re going to ruin this cheap couch.” Kylo sighed, feigning lamentation as he worked his finger inside. “Very well, I’ll see that I’m well stocked for supplies here,” he agreed, curling his finger as he got down to a third knuckle, causing Hux to arch his back. 

Kylo worked with his hands for a living. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that he would be adept at this too. He prepared him dutifully, responding to Hux’s physical queues to stretch and loosen him, to make his body yield to the intrusion. Kylo was working him, molding him as though Hux were a piece of clay himself. Hux was panting by the time Kylo was knuckle deep with two fingers. 

Kylo’s pupils were blown, almost eclipsing the honey-brown irises. He bent forward when Hux’s hard cock began to leak against his stomach. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Kylo mumbled against his skin, “wanna sculpt you, looking just like this. Create something I could look at whenever I wanted.” Kylo sighed, sticking out his tongue to drag a slick line up the shaft of Hux’s cock. He curled his fingers in just the right spot that had Hux crying out. 

“Jesus fuck-” Hux cursed, breathing heavily before looking down at Kylo amusedly. “If you want something to look at, I could just send you some nudes,” Hux told him, reminding him that technology was a thing that existed.

“Would you? That’ll be good. I’ll need some references.” Kylo curled his fingers again, stimulating Hux’s prostate relentlessly. It had Hux throwing his head back in a groan. “You’re too good for stoneware though. I’ll need something more delicate. I’m thinking porcelain,” Kylo mused further, making Hux bark out a laugh that trailed off gracelessly into a moan.

“Must everything, uhn- be about ceramics to you?” Hux asked, whining when Kylo withdrew his fingers.

“I can't help it, I’ve found my new muse,” Kylo defended, depositing more jelly onto his hand to slick up his straining cock. He tore open the condom that Hux had given him with his teeth, rolling it on before making sure that it was good and lubed up as well.

“A drawback of dating an artist, I’m afraid,” Kylo told him, wiping his slicked up hand on his discarded boxers to maneuver Hux’s hips to hang off the edge of the couch. The height of the sofa was rather ideal for this. Kylo was able to line himself optimally from where he knelt on the floor.

“Oh well, I suppose I’ll get used to it,” Hux conceded in response. His back was flat against the seat cushions, with his head propped up against the backrest. Hux hoped his double chin wasn’t showing too badly at this angle.

“You look so fucking good,” Kylo mused, situating Hux’s calves so they were resting on Kylo’s broad shoulders. The tip of Kylo’s sheathed cock was lined up, pressing against Hux’s rim. “You ready?” 

Hux nodded, mouth parting in a wordless cry when Kylo began to breach him. Kylo worked himself in slow, all the while leaning in to press kisses to Hux’s mouth, his neck, and his collarbones. The vantage point allowed Hux to take notice of the streaks of dried clay on Kylo’s shoulders and back. There was even some drying in the locks of his hair.

“God, Kylo. You’re filthy. Did I-” Hux gasped as Kylo pushed in another inch. “Did I do that?” Somehow, in his feverish haze, Hux hadn’t noticed before. 

“Mhmm.” Kylo hummed, mouth laving at one of Hux’s nipples. “It’s okay, babe. I’m always caked in this stuff.” He assured, before moving to Hux’s other nipple to pay it the same attention. He bottomed out then, causing Hux to let out a startled grunt when Kylo’s hips came flush against his ass.

“You okay?” Kylo leaning back to read Hux’s expression. Hux’s dick had softened somewhat, but that was par for the course with bottoming.

“I’m grand,” Hux told him enthusiastically. The sheer length of Kylo was quite a stretch, but Hux relished it, ever the size queen he was.

“You’re covered in slip too.” Kylo told him, picking a dried piece of it out of Hux’s pubic hair and crumbling it to dust on Hux’s chest.

“Oh god, I’m a mess. It’ll take ages to get that out,” Hux lamented in embarrassment. He moved to cover his face with his arm, but it too was covered in dried clay.

“A beautiful mess. It washes right off, I promise,” Kylo reassured, moving his hips unconsciously for much needed stimulation. Hux breathed sharply, shifting his hips in response, signaling to Kylo that he wanted him to start moving.

Kylo needed no further invitation. He took hold of Hux’s hips, pulling out half way to thrust himself back into him. He built up to a steady rhythm, the movement of it making the couch thud against the cinder block wall with each push and pull.

The couch really was cheap. Surely they offered a more sturdy model than this at Ikea.

The pace became feverish when Kylo found the optimal angle to thrust against his prostate, causing Hux to arch his back, moaning obscenely when Kylo aimed for the spot relentlessly. The exertion had them both perspiring, the sweat accumulating on their skin re-hydrating the dry clay, the slickness of the sediment between their bodies made them slippery, eliminating any friction that might have otherwise been there.

Kylo wiped his hand though the slip that had re-hydrated on Hux’s chest. He then proceeded to wrap that hand around Hux’s hard cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Hux’s breath was labored and uneven, exhaling in heady moans as his climax began to build to its precipice. 

All at once, Kylo was hauling him up bodily by his hips, thrusting himself even deeper and at a punishing pace. That was ultimately Hux’s undoing, the angle his body was at had him spilling his load all the way up to his chin.

After Hux was wrung dry, Kylo gently released him back onto the cushions, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own release. He curled in on himself not long after that, a low gutteral moan escaping him as his dick pulsed inside Hux, emptying into the condom.

They were both out of breath in the aftermath, wincing in tandem as Kylo pulled out. He removed the condom before tying and discarding it in a nearby waste bin. Hux was so blissed out, he hardly noticed when Kylo manhandled him to lie on the couch in a more comfortable position. Kylo settled behind him, back against the backrest, gathering him up against his chest. The couch was a glorified loveseat, so it was a cramped fit to have two fully grown men spooning on it. Still, they managed.

All in all it was the best lay Hux had gotten in some time, perhaps ever.

“Hm. Yeah.” Hux mused, mostly to himself.

“Yeah, what?” Kylo asked. 

“I do believe an upgrade from Ikea furniture is in order.”

~~~

Hux lounged on his living room sofa, snuggled comfortably in his red terry cloth robe and his hair wrapped in a towel. He took a rolling puff from his hookah, which he had situated on the coffee table, as he texted Kylo to finalize their date plans for Thursday.

He looked up from a TikTok Kylo had sent him when he heard the deadbolt turn in the front door.

“Don’t we look comfy,” Phasma exclaimed in lieu of a greeting as she hung her keys on a hook by the door. “What flavor is that?” she asked, indicating the hookah.

“Blueberry mint with some grapefruit mixed in. I’ve already attached your hose if you want to share.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she agreed heartily, settling in on the couch. Phasma took a puff from her dedicated hose, blowing rings as she exhaled the mist. “So how was pottery class?”

“It went well today, actually. I threw a bowl,” Hux told her, taking a puff. “I was so happy about it that I fucked the ceramics teacher.”

The laugh Phasma let out in response was infections, Hux himself was smiling with mirth by the time she settled down.

“I knew it was only a matter of time, Kylo’s just your type,” Phasma mused smugly as she smoked another hit. 

“You could have informed me that he was gay and single, you know.” Hux pouted. The frown was short lived when Kylo replied to his most recent text with heart emojis.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phasma chuckled. “So, how was it? Are you two going to see each other again?”

“It was incredible.” Hux answered honestly, no sense being coy with his best friend. “We’re getting Korean barbecue on Thursday.”

“Oh man, at _Iron Age_? That place is bomb.,” Phasma told him excitedly. “Wait until you see his place. He might not look it but he’s a day trader! Fucking guy is under thirty and already has a mortgage in Rock Creek!” Hux was honestly surprised to learn this: you wouldn’t know how well off Kylo was by the way he dressed or by the ikea furniture he used in his studio.

“He’s also really into ropes, don’t know if he shared that with you yet. He’s got a whole rigging set up in his basement, if that was something you were interested in,” Phasma told him, and damn her for it. She knew for a fact it would be something that Hux was very interested in. The revelation had him flushing down to his neck.

He would have to throw Phasma something much grander than a bowl for this. Perhaps Kylo could teach Hux how to make a kettle.

~~~~~~~~

Inspired by this post! 

<https://twitter.com/MsModernity/status/1295106991128375296>


End file.
